nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Archives/The Royal Office
This are the archives of the talks and meetings in the Royal Office at Palati Daidalo. Federal Secretaries Please do not edit this section. This is only for HRH and future Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. So, Yuri, we need to fill in these departments. Who is suited for which department, do you think? Tell me. 15:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) * Culture, Heritage and Education - Lars Washington (YM + HRH) * Energy and Environment - Arthur Jefferson (YM) / Yuri Medvedev (HRH) :I'd rather take Industry, Agriculture and Trade 15:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) * Finance - Patrick McKinley (YM) / ... * Foreign Affairs - Oes Wes Ilava (YM + HRH) * Industry, Agriculture and Trade - Yuri Medvedev (YM) * Justice - ??? * Transportation - Robin Ferguson (YM) * Welfare - Arthur Jefferson (YM + HRH) Two little questions: # I guess we'll need to give some people two functions. Is that right? # Can I still have one? : 15:24, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Twice my answer is yes. Let me see what you proposed for the secretaries and I'll add my ideas. 15:31, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I'll ask Arthur and Robin what they'd like before we go on. 15:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I think we can already state the following for the time being: * Culture, Heritage and Education - Lars Washington * Foreign Affairs - Oes Wes Ilava * Welfare - Arthur Jefferson : 15:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. Oos Wes would be a great SoFA, Lars is thé #1 Cultural Man in Lovia and Arthur Jefferson has had this position in Libertas too and knows it very well. You would be good for IAT, but that's a heavy position. Do you think you could combine PM and IAT? 15:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think I can: it's harsh, but not impossible. Who do you think is fit for Justice?? 15:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know. I know the most of our laws, but it would be undemocratic to become Secretary of Justice, wouldn't it? 15:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I guess so. 15:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Robin told me he'd like both IAT and EE, so EE would be best for him. He says he doesn't like Transportation, so I wouldn't give him that function. 15:53, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :So it will be as followed? * Industry, Agriculture and Trade - Yuri Medvedev * Energy and Environment - Robin Ferguson * Finance - Patrick McKinley (YM) / ... * Transportation - ??? (not Robin) * Justice - ??? : 15:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think Patrick would be suited for Finance, nor for Justice. Maybe Transportation? 15:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thats ok with me, so: * Transportation - Patrick McKinley * Finance - ??? * Justice - ??? : 16:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed... Maybe Oos Wes, Arthur or Lars for these functions? 16:02, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::We shall discuss this further on monday. I have to go now. 16:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, see ya. 16:04, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Decision We discussed this issue in Belgium and we decided this: * Culture, Heritage and Education - Lars Washington * Foreign Affairs - Oes Wes Ilava * Welfare - Arthur Jefferson * Industry, Agriculture and Trade - Yuri Medvedev * Energy and Environment - Robin Ferguson * Transportation - Patrick McKinley * Finance - * Justice - Arthur Jefferson 16:23, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Like the king already made clear, this list has also my fiat. 16:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'll warn the people still unwarned. 16:49, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe "warn" sounds a bit too bad. What do you think of "letting people that are unaware know"? 16:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. 16:54, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Category:National Archives